


forbidden is exciting, don't you agree?

by em_the_gem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background LukeMaryse, Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: Alec and Magnus escape the school dance for privacy. They're not the only ones.





	forbidden is exciting, don't you agree?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

They’re running down the corridor between the gym and the labrooms, the music from the dance fading into the background as their footsteps rush further and further away.

“What’s gotten into you?” Alec giggles from behind him, Magnus’ hand clammy in his own. They’re both still a little breathless from dancing.

“Mr. Garroway gave me the keys for the lab last week, said I had to do some after hours assignments,  _ forgot  _ to give them back,” Magnus smirks as he stops in front of one of the labs and produces a key from his jacket pocket. 

“Magnus, we can’t-” Alec starts, but Magnus’ hand in his drags him into the dark room and then his butt is pressed up against the nearest counter and magnus is kissing him.  _ With tongue _ . 

It takes a little while for Alec’s brain to catch up to what’s happening right now. They’d left the school dance floor to go make out in a labroom, a room they’d gotten access to because Magnus had “forgotten” to give back a key to the science teacher.

And then Alec’s kissing back with just as much vigor, and for a while it’s all he feels. Magnus’ lips, teeth and tongue getting familiar in his mouth and then on his neck.

They’re both graduating college in less than a month and then Magnus is off to MIT for the science programme and Alec to UCLA for their social science programme, so any moment they can get with each other is highly valued.

Alec feels Magnus beginning to unbutton his dress shirt and he leans back a little to give him more access, his own hands running across Magnus’ broad shoulders pushing his jacket down.

With Alec’s shirt unbuttoned to his sternum, Magnus gets distracted and is about to lower himself to his knees when Alec suddenly pulls him up again.

“Wait,” he mumbles before pressing their lips together again, more gentle and firmer than before. Their tongues tangle and their lips slide apart when Magnus leans his forehead against Alec’s.

“You’re so sappy,” Magnus chuckles, caressing his cheeks and kiss swollen lips. He kisses him again and they get lost in each other for a while.

But then the door slams open and two people stumble in, tangled in each other, and four people freeze as the lights come on and then-

“Mom?” Alec squawks as Magnus frowns because  _ shit  _ that  _ is  _ Alec’s mom, the principal, in the door.

“Alec?” Maryse breathes and looks anxiously at the man she’s with.

Confused, Magnus adds “Mr. Garroway?”

And just to make things even more ridiculous, Mr. Garroway looks between the two of them and says, “Magnus?”

They’re all frozen in place for a second, and then they all seem to realize the state they’re in and then Alec’s buttoning up his shirt, Magnus shrugs on his jacket and Maryse fixes her dress and hair.

Then she looks very sternly at Alec and Magnus and raises a pointed finger. “Not. A. Word.”


End file.
